


dandelions

by crashing_into_the_sun



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Child AU, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Normal AU, kid AU, school au, this is literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashing_into_the_sun/pseuds/crashing_into_the_sun
Summary: Simon really likes the new boy. Maybe they could be best friends.





	dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making up for lost time! I'll probably be posting a lot of fics here today, stuff I've done on tumblr but not transported over here. This one I did for Snowbaz FEDA :)

Simon dug the toe of his shoe into the dirt. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous. His mom had just bought him brand new light up sketchers. He felt bad for scuffing them up, but his feet wouldn’t hold still. “Calm down,” he whispered to them. They didn’t listen.

 

The new boy said he liked dandelions. Said they looked like sunshine. Miss Catherine told him they were weeds, and that boys didn’t give flowers to other boys.

 

“But what if I really like him? And what if they look like sunshine?”

 

“Maybe go pick some daisies instead,” she suggested, ignoring both questions. Simon didn’t care what she thought. The new boy was dark and serious and had pretty hair. He seemed so sad sometimes. Simon figured he could use a little sunshine in his life.

 

“Hey, Baz!” Simon called out when he spotted him across the playground. Baz looked at him, his dark hair, almost shoulder length, swinging around with his head. “Come here!”

 

Baz nodded and smiled. He was missing his front tooth. Simon was, too. Maybe they could talk about it. Did Baz still believe in the tooth fairy, Simon wondered?

 

“What do you want?” Baz asked, a little out of breath from running across the playground.

 

Simon held out the dandelions. “For you.”

 

“For me?”

 

“You said they looked like sunshine.” Simon giggled. Baz took the flowers from Simon and gave him a big grin.

 

“Your hair looks like sunshine!” Baz exclaimed, tucking the flowers in the chest pocket of his shirt. “Want to play firefighters with me?”

 

“Obviously,” Simon answered. Baz grabbed his hand and tugged him along. Simon grabbed back.


End file.
